Team 4Kids
|parody=4Kids Entertainment |voice=GanXingba Hbi2k MasakoX KaiserNeko Lanipator Takahata101 }}Team 4Kids compose the top five executives at Kaiba's company. They have tried to kill Kaiba multiple times but have always failed. Team 4Kids seem to like standing up dramatically at the same time as a form of celebration. They appear in Season 3 as Noah's henchmen, claiming that once Kaiba defeated them in the Virtual World, 4Kids hired them to get rid of Yugi and his friends, also giving them new voices (to which, Tristan claimed was impossible). They seem to have embraced their new jobs well, reciting their own version of the Team Rocket motto from Pokémon when appearing before the heroes. The members of Team 4Kids are voiced by the cast of Team Four Star, punning the name itself. Each member of Team 4Kids Dueled members of the main cast and, for the most part, failed. Their only success was Nezbitt against Tristan. Despite his loss to Serenity and Duke, Nezbitt took Tristan's body for himself and kidnapped Mokuba. After Kaiba's Duel with Leichter, all five members of Team 4Kids were forced to share Tristan's body in their Duel against Yami and Joey. Despite their combined might and their use of , they lost. As a result of their loss, Noah punished Team 4Kids by imprisoning them in the darkest corners of the Internet. In Yu-Gi-Oh Kai!, he banished them to Tumblr. The Members are: * Gansley: the leader of the group, voiced by GanXingba in Episode 46 and Hbi2k in Season 3. GanXingba's voice for Gansley sounds closer to LittleKuriboh's version while Hbi2k's version sounds like neither, instead sounding as shrill and squeaky. Gansley appears to be slightly bipolar, talking in a low voice for the most part but elevates his voice at random times. He considers Avatar: The Last Airbender to be anime, and chooses Yugi as his opponent, declaring the first thing to do with Yugi's body is to get a haircut. When Noah sends the Big Five to the darkest corners of the internet, he sends Gansley to Megaupload, which is completely empty due to its lack of use. * Nezbitt: the head of 4Kids' merchandising, voiced by MasakoX. In the virtual world under the form of ,he goes by "Mecha Nezbitt", and as calls himself "Super Giga Mecha Nezbitt", boasting while in the form he has his own theme music. He duels Tristan, Duke, and Serenity for being the least marketable characters of the series, declaring his intent to take over their bodies and turn them into "hip" characters that will be more appealing to children. He is defeated when a picture of overloads his logic circuits as he struggles to comprehend Yuma's hairstyle. When Noah sends the Big Five to the darkest corners of the internet, he sends Nezbitt to Chatroulette, where Naruto mistakes him for a naked girl. * Johnson: the head of 4Kids' legal department, voiced by KaiserNeko, He is responsible for having LittleKuriboh banned from Youtube twice. He tries to put Joey on trial for copyright infringement, as well as for being an awful person, with the intent to get the show banned again. He calls on a slew of "celebrity witnesses", including Bandit Keith, Weevil, Ghost Nappa, Baby Pharaoh, and Kuriboh. Joey makes the counterargument that the Abridged series supports the original show and has helped it build the fanbase it has today, and defeats Johnson with the Flame Swordsman empowered by the Yu-Gi-Oh! fanbase. When Noah sends the Big Five to the darkest corners of the internet, he sends Johnson to The Dangerous Box, where he comments to have never seen such slander. * Leichter: the head of 4Kids' localization, voiced by Lanipator. He associates localization with Americanization to rationalize the idea of changing Japanese cultural content to something more identifiable to western viewers (demonstrated by changing a rice ball to a hamburger, then a cheeseburger). As Jinzo he has the power to destroy internet memes, as demonstrated by him tricking Kaiba into saying "card games on motorcycles" and then blowing up Jack Atlas when he appears to repeat the phrase. He is defeated by Kaiba after he begins a new meme called "lolcalizations", turning Leichter's occupation into an Internet meme and causing him to destroy himself. When Noah sends the Big Five to the darkest corners of the internet, he sends Leichter to Fanfiction.net, where he comments on the grammar, the porn and all the un-American japanime. * Crump: the head of 4Kids' programming, voiced by Takahata101. He proudly proclaims to be the creator of Viva Piñata. He is even more perverted and depraved than his original incarnation, making lewd remarks about Téa and the , and being obsessed with penguins to the point of a fetish, implying he eats them and has sex with them. He convinces Téa to duel him by declaring that friendship sucks. Unlike the original version, he was able to defeat her and then possessed her body. He spent most of his time as Téa blatantly attempting to seduce Yugi to no avail, until Marik (who had previously taken control of her as Steve) kicked him out. When Noah sends the Big Five to the darkest corners of the internet, he sends Crump to 4chan, with lots of penguin images, much to his delight. Trivia Ironically, most of Team 4Kids were actually named after 4Kids executives in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Gansley was named after human resources VP John Gansley, Crump was named after Melanie Crump (the real life Gansley's assistant), Nezbitt was named after producer Sarah C. Nesbitt, and Leichter was named after marketing director Jamie Leichter (much like how Slifer was named after Roger Slifer).